


More Than You Bargained For

by xxenjoy



Series: cat!jask [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Top Eskel (The Witcher), implied bottom eskel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: When Eskel takes a contract on an Incubus, he gets a whole lot more than he's expecting.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s), eskel/incubus, mentions of non-romantic eskel/geralt
Series: cat!jask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202834
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	More Than You Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as my yet unwritten witcher!Jaskier fic

Eskel is fresh out of Kaer Morhen when they first meet. He's nineteen, hormonal, and alone for the first time since he can remember and he doesn't know what to do with any of that. So when he takes a contract on an incubus, he's going in blind with no ideas of what to expect. 

He's young and bright-eyed and every lesson he's had has taught him monsters should be killed, so when he finds the incubus, finds him _sentient_ , he doesn't know what to do. His instincts tell him not to harm him, but people have been dying and he has to protect them. He's a Witcher, that's his job. 

"I was wondering when one of you might show up," the incubus mumbles, not even bothering to turn around and look at him. He's cooking something, Eskel can smell it, or maybe he's preparing a potion - it doesn't smell like food, per se. "I wasn't expecting them to send a _child_ ," he scoffs. 

"I'm not a child," Eskel shoots back. He takes another couple of steps forward and the incubus turns abruptly.

"I haven't invited you in." 

Eskel stops, but he keeps his arms crossed over his chest, determined not to show weakness. But he's out of his depth. A ghoul attacks on sight, nekkers swarm, archespores wait for the right moment, but they attack without hesitation. The incubus is just... standing there. Eskel doesn't say anything because he doesn't know what _to_ say, but he looks him over. 

Objectively, he's handsome, Eskel supposes. He's got a strong build, muscular arms and chest that are only made more prominent by the white lines marking on his skin. From here, Eskel can't tell if they're part of his skin or some sort of ink - tattoos maybe. He likes them though, finds himself following the way they curve down his body - right to the thin scrap of fabric covering his groin. 

Eskel's mouth goes dry and he abruptly averts his eyes. 

" _Oh_ ," the incubus hums, "that's interesting." He comes closer and Eskel doesn't stop him, lets him walk right up and turn Eskel's chin to look at him. Eskel is confident he could fight him off if he needs to, so he doesn't see the trouble in letting him come close. "You're here about the missing people, aren't you? I didn't kill them, Witcher. You do know what an incubus does, right?"

"I'm not an idiot."

"Then you know it's better for me if I _don't_ kill my ' _victims_ '." He leans in close, sniffing at him, but Eskel holds his ground, doesn't let him see how it affects him. But Eskel can smell his own arousal and he knows enough about incubi to know that the incubus probably can, too. 

"I fucked them," the incubus admits, "but I didn't kill them. It was two men and a woman right? I prefer men, haven't fucked a woman in years. And the men? They were alive when they left, and _satisfied_." 

A shiver runs down his spine and Eskel measures his breath. 

"But that was weeks ago now," the incubus continues, his implications perfectly clear. "They tell stories about Witchers, about your mutations. Say you can go for hours, is that true?"

"Dunno," Eskel mumbles, "never tried." 

He thinks back to his days at Kaer Morhen with Geralt. They fucked and they fucked around, and they did it a _lot_ , but it never lasted long. It was always stolen moments, tucked away in some lonely corner or in bed after hours, having to keep quiet or face the consequences. 

They never had long and it was never worth trying to extend their dalliances once they'd come. And sometimes, one or both of them didn't get to. But he's heard the rumours of heightened stamina and he can go longer in a fight than any trained soldier he's come across, so maybe there's something to it talk. 

"Oh, but you'd like to, wouldn't you? Maybe we can come to an agreement, Witcher." Hands rest on his hips and Eskel's breath catches on a sigh. "I can take care of you, give you something you crave, hm? And in return _I'll_ be satisfied, I won't have to lure out any _unsuspecting victims_ for a while. What do you say?" 

Eskel doesn't know what to say. He takes a short breath, considering it far less than he should before whispering, "can I touch you?"

"Oh, I certainly hope so."

The incubus leans in, pressing his mouth to the join of his neck and shoulder. Without any pre-empt, he wraps his mouth around him and bites down, fangs breaking the skin. Warmth rushes through Eskel’s veins and he feels lightheaded. His vision blurs slightly and his head swims. The incubus takes both hands, guiding him back toward a low bed in the corner of the cave. Eskel blinks and the figure before him blurs into the image of Geralt. 

"Oh," not-Geralt hums, "you see someone, don't you? Tell me who it is Witcher."

"'S Eskel, you know that. Don't call me Witcher."

"Sorry, _Eskel_ , tell me who you see."

He's a little foggy, doesn't understand the question, but Geralt is beckoning to him, pulling him down toward the bed, and nothing else matters.

It's not until later that he learns incubus venom is a hallucinogen, that it makes you see the person you want most - a tactic to boost your arousal. Eskel thinks on that for a long time. He loves Geralt, and they have a good time together, but he doesn't know that he loves him like that. Or maybe he does and he's just confused. 

He returns to the incubus, lets him bite him again. He sees Geralt. 

In the winters, he returns to the keep. Sometimes he fucks Geralt and sometimes he doesn't, but every spring he returns to the cave and every time, the incubus is waiting for him. 

It's been close to a decade that Eskel has been going back to the cave. At one point, he was worried about losing out on the contract because he never killed the incubus, but that seems like a pointless concern now. He may have lost out on a few hundred gold, but he's come to like this incubus - _Florian_ , he's called - and he looks forward to his yearly visits. 

Sometimes, they'll fuck for hours, but sometimes Florian will take him to bed as soon as he arrives and they'll spend hours afterward just lying in bed talking. Florian will go on and on about his herbs and elixirs and Eskel likes having someone to bitch about his brothers to. It works and it's good. And it's a distraction from Geralt. 

Then, one spring after the sacking, Eskel comes to a startling conclusion. 

The last few years at Kaer Morhen have been difficult. This year, he almost didn't go at all because the ghosts lingering in the halls are too much for him to bear. The feeling isn't the same as it once was and Eskel doubts the sense of community will ever return to Kaer Morhen. It's cold, it's lonely, and as much as he loves seeing his brothers and Vesemir, the absence of the rest of them hits hard. They say time makes everything easier, but he's not so sure this time. So more than ever, he's happy to have Florian to return to in the spring. 

Eskel is worked up in more ways than one when he leaves the keep. He feels like he's going to crawl out of his own skin between the sadness, the guilt and the sexual frustration. Geralt doesn't come to him anymore and Eskel doesn't want to push those boundaries. They're all grieving and he understands that, but it's hard for him to cope with because his time with Geralt was always an escape for the two of them and now he doesn't have that. 

When he gets to the cave, he hesitates, peering around to see if Florian is there. He doesn't see anyone and he doesn't want to intrude, but just as he's about to leave, there's a warm pressure against his back. 

"Eskel," Florian hums, "you're early this year."

"Couldn't stand it up there any longer. It's too quiet, too lonely."

"You missed me," Florian guesses and yeah, that too. "Come," he whispers, "get out of those clothes and lie on the bed. I'll be back in a minute."

Eskel does as he's asked, stripping out of his clothes and climbing onto the bed without hesitation. When Florian does return, he's smirking and he crawls up to straddle Eskel's hips. He's hard already and when he grinds his hips down, Eskel realizes with a start that he is, too. 

Florian nips at his collar bone and Eskel wraps his arms around his shoulders, tugging him close. They rock together, picking up a quick rhythm and Florian's mouth moves to his neck. It's always like this the first time, quick and hard; they've both been waiting for it and Eskel groans as his cock slides against Florian's. 

There's pressure against his neck, the familiar sensation of a bite and Eskel shuts his eyes. Lately, he dreads opening them to Geralt's image leaning over him. It feels a lie, like he's betraying Florian somehow by seeing someone else when they fuck and it's becoming uncomfortable. 

Sometimes, he can keep his eyes shut, can imagine Florian above him instead, but a particularly sharp twist of Florian's wrist has his eyes fluttering open again. Above him, he sees nothing but Florian’s dark eyes and plush lips and he grins. 

"Thought you were gonna bite me," Eskel teases, running a hand up Florian's chest. 

"Mm are you that preoccupied? I did bite you, not that I need to the way you keep showing up so needy for it." Eskel barely hears him because if Florian bit him, he should be seeing Geralt. It should be Geralt's form looming over him, not dark skin and white swirls. 

Eskel reaches up tentatively, tracing the lines that slide low down his torso, the one that eventually comes to an end at the base of his cock. Florian looks down at him, following Eskel's fingers with his eyes and Eskel can pinpoint the moment he realizes. 

Florian's eyes snap up to meet his and Eskel forgets how to speak. This isn't how any of this is supposed to work and he doesn't know what to say.

"Eskel, do you- _see me_?" Eskel says nothing and Florian persists. "Unless your Witcher friend has scars that perfectly match my markings, I'd say you do." When Eskel says nothing again, Florian hums thoughtfully. He sounds almost sad. "Eskel, do we need to talk about this?"

"No," Eskel says a little too quickly. Evidently, Florian disagrees. 

He moves from between Eskel's legs to lie next to him on the mattress, leaning on his elbow to look at him. Eskel winces. He's been waiting for this to fall through; it always seemed too good to be true, and for it to linger as long as it has is surprising already. 

"Eskel do you... if you're seeing me now and not him-"

"Yeah," Eskel agrees softly. "Yeah."

To his utter shock, Florian leans over and kisses him. It comes as such a surprise that Eskel forgets to respond and when Florian looks down at him again, he must look stunned. 

"Eskel," he says softly, "I'm not angry, I'm not upset. I'm surprised, but I- I care about you," he lifts a hand to smooth up Eskel's stomach, setting above his sternum. "This isn't about the sex for me anymore. If I wanted to, I could fuck anyone, if I _needed_ to. But I'd rather wait it out when I can until you come back."

"You shouldn't, you could-"

"I'm careful, I know my own limits, Witcher. And you are so good to me, my sweet." 

Eskel jolts at the name, looks up at Florian where he's still leaning over him. "Sometimes seeing you is the best part of my year, It's so hard lately and I," he manages to meet Florian's eyes if only for a moment, "I look forward to seeing you."

"I love you," Florian breathes, tipping Eskel's chin so they're face-to-face again. "I'm not afraid to say it. You're a good man, Eskel and I know you didn't come back here those first few times for you. And you didn't do it because of some promise because you fulfilled your part of the bargain that first night."

Eskel can't find the words to properly express every feeling bubbling to the surface, so he wraps his hands around the back of Florian's neck and pulls him down into a passionate kiss. It's uncoordinated and sloppy but it's so much more than ever before and before he can even think, Florian is climbing over him again, kissing him hard and sliding a hand down his torso. 

He wraps a hand around Eskel's cock, tugging firmly, and Eskel's eyes roll back as he jerks into the touch. He's still hard, still aching for it, but the interruption had preoccupied him and now his arousal is hitting him with full force. He rolls his head back, hands slipping into Florian's hair and he groans. Florian cocks his head and looks at him before smiling and shifting down the bed. 

Eskel misses the loss of him, but then Florian's mouth wraps around the head of his cock and any other thought goes out of his head. He runs his fingers through Florian's hair, aware that he's mumbling but only vaguely aware of what he's saying. Florian takes him right to the base, something no one but another Witcher has ever succeeded in doing and Eskel is unbelievably close to coming right then and there. 

Abruptly, he tugs Florian up and kisses him again. He doesn't want this to be over just yet and he knows that realistically, they could go on for hours like this, until Eskel's worn out and physically incapable of coming again, but this feels different. This feels important in a way he's never felt before, not with Geralt, not with anyone. 

He hauls him up and draws him close, burying his face in Florian's neck. 

"Could I," he breathes, "I'd like to fuck you tonight."

Florian jerks back and stares down at him in surprise. For a moment, Eskel thinks he's overstepped; they've never talked about doing it the other way around, though they've done just about everything else. He opens his mouth to apologize, but Florian interrupts. 

"You'd want that?" he asks and Eskel nods. 

"Yeah. For a while now."

"Didn't think you'd want to," Florian shrugs, "especially seeing as there was someone else."

"There was never anyone else, not really. I saw him but it wasn't him, it was only ever you." 

Florian smiles at him and dips down to kiss him, cupping Eskel's cheek in his hand. 

"You're a sap," he teases, but his grin only spreads further. He moves to slip down again, kissing Eskel's neck and down his chest, but before he can get too far, Eskel stops him. 

"Let me, tonight," he says, "how often do I get to pleasure you?"

Florian just laughs. "That's not the way it works. I feed off _your_ energy, there's no reason to treat me special."

"I can think of many," Eskel counters, "but mostly, I just want to." He presses a hand to Florian's shoulder, pushing him back against the bed. 

Eskel presses in against his side, sliding a hand down his chest and wrapping around the base of Florian's cock. He grips him firmly, strokes up to the head keeping an even pressure around him, then pushes back down to the base. Florian groans under him and shifts his hips, pushing into Eskel's grip, but Eskel holds him steady, earning a whine of frustration in response. 

He leans over him, kissing Florian’s jaw as he moves his hand again. He nips at the skin, moving down to his neck to suck a mark into the stripe there. He loves the pale strips of skin that curve and swirl over Florian's body, always pays them special attention even if he's the only one who notices. He licks and sucks at the skin as he works his hand over him, always squeezing tighter around the head of his cock. It gets progressively better and better reactions, so he doesn't see a reason to let up. 

Florian shudders under him and Eskel hums against his skin. As Florian squirms under him, Eskel works his hand quicker, he reaches down, rolls his balls gently in one hand before slipping up the length of his cock again. And Florian moans. He wraps his arms around Eskel's neck, pulling him into a burning kiss. He nips at Eskel's lips, fingers digging into his scalp and he clings tightly. Then, abruptly, he pulls away and throws his head back with a groan. 

Florian comes, arching off the bed. He spills between them and Eskel slips his fingers through it, using it to ease the way as he strokes him through it. Florian writhes and bucks under him, pressing up into the tunnel of his fist and he's shaking by the time he finally stills. 

His breath comes in hot pants and Eskel leans down, kissing his chin and his jaw and, lastly, his mouth. He lingers there for a moment until Florian hums and presses him up. 

"Didn't realize you were so good with your hands," he grins, "should take advantage of that more often."

"Didn't give me much of a chance. But it's only been what? Twenty years? And you should give me a chance. And will, if I have anything to say about it."

Without hesitation, Eskel climbs over him, pressing between his knees and pushing them apart. Florian looks up at him questioningly and Eskel grins, nuzzling against his hip. 

"I want your mouth," Florian groans, "Eskel, darling, _please_."

"Mmm, don't you want to come when I fuck you?"

Florian lets out a breathy laugh and reaches down to cup Eskel's jaw. "My beautiful Witcher," he pants, "I will happily come ten times tonight if you're willing."

Eskel just stares at him, dumbfounded. "You-"

"As long as you keep it up, I'll keep it up," Florian winks and Eskel just stares at him. All this time and Florian rarely comes more than once, more intent on getting Eskel there as many times as possible. "I don't need to. I rely on _your_ energy, but it could be fun." Eskel smacks his hip playfully. 

"I can't believe you've been holding out on me this whole time," he huffs. 

Florian opens his mouth to argue, but Eskel just smiles at him and kisses his chest, fingers trailing down his sides as he moves until he reaches the tip of his cock. He flicks his tongue at the head, pressing a featherlight kiss to it before slipping around him and sliding right to the base. 

Beneath him, Florian grunts and arches off the bed again. He's oversensitive, but Eskel doesn't let up, sinking all the way down on him and swallowing around the head of his cock. He loves the way he squirms, loves finally being able to give back something Florian has given to him for so many years. Yes, he's been present the whole time, giving as well as he gets, but he's never been solely responsible for Florian's pleasure and it's a rush. 

His own cock throbs under him, untouched and aching, but he ignores it for now. He doesn't need to come yet, they have time for that in the next hours, but right now his attention has to be on Florian. 

He sucks him down hard, reaching to cup his balls as he slides back up to the head, tongue pressing under the head and earning him a low groan. Above him, Florian moans and grumbles, one hand tangles in his own hair, the other clasping Eskel's shoulder like it's the only thing grounding him in reality. If Eskel's doing his job well enough, it is. 

Eskel slips his hand lower, pressing back behind his balls and Florian groans, hips jumping so his cock bumps the roof of his mouth. 

" _Fuck_ ," he groans, "Eskel-" Eskel pulls off his cock, pressing a line of kisses down to the base. 

"Shhh, I know what I'm doing. Promise I'll make it good for you." He shifts down the bed, groaning as his cock drags against the sheets, and buries one hand in the hair on Florian's leg. 

He pushes his leg up, hooking it over his shoulder and ducking back down to nose at his balls. Floran groans and shifts, but makes no attempt to stop him and Eskel readjusts him, giving him better access to his hole. Without hesitation, he licks a stripe over him, slowing his tongue as he slips over his hole and Florian's entire body seizes. 

" _Oh_." 

"Okay?" Eskel asks. 

"Yeah. Please-"

"Anything you say," Eskel hums. He ducks down, resuming his ministrations. His cock aches and he presses his lips into the mattress, pressing the tip of his tongue against Florian's hole. 

_Fuck_ , he wants him so badly. He presses his tongue into him, imagining that tightness around his cock, pushing as deep as he can manage without prepping him first. His impatience wins out quickly and he reaches up, slipping one hand through the come on his stomach, and using it to slick Florian’s hole, pressing against him gently. Florian groans, pushing his hips back. 

His enthusiasm pushes Eskel forward and he presses fully into his up to one knuckle, licking around the intrusion. He's been thinking about this for years, wanting to split him open on his cock, to see Florian come apart under him, _because_ of him. He's seen him come more times than he can count, but to be the cause of that, to fuck him properly until he's mindless with it- _fuck_ , the thought alone has him aching. 

He works his tongue in alongside his finger, thrusting with both at once as Florian squirms and mutters at him. He gets his fingers tangled in Eskel's hair again and it's all Eskel can do to keep from pushing into him immediately and fucking him quick and hard. 

He reaches beneath him, wrapping a hand around his own cock and squeezing hard, it does little to ease the need, but he rocks into it slightly, moaning against Florian's hole with each little shift of his hips. 

"Eskel," Floriangrunts, "fuck Eskel I'm gonna come." 

"That's it, darling, come for me." He barely gets his tongue back inside him before Florian's jerking hard and coming again, his cock completely untouched where it sits against his hip. 

Eskel gives a few more thrusts before withdrawing and climbing up over him. He slips off to one side and wraps Florianin his arms, rolling them both onto their sides as he kisses him. Florian lingers, pushing back when Eskel means to pull away and he winds up half on top of him, their legs tangled together. 

Eskel rubs his back gently before slipping down over the swell of his ass. He pushes back between his cheeks, pushing two fingertips into him immediately. Florian groans and rocks his hips, rutting against Eskel's hip. He's slick with his own come and it makes it easy for Eskel to shift just so until they're pressed together, sliding together with each thrust. He shuts his eyes and nuzzles into Florian's neck, kissing his throat and humming against him. 

His finger press deeper and he thrusts gently, giving Florian a chance to adjust to him, but he rocks his hips and pushes back onto him like nothing, his soft moans muffles against Eskels chest. Eskel rolls him onto his side to get a better angle, pressing fully into him with both fingers. 

He kisses him hard, and they slot together perfectly, rutting against each other as Eskel works him open, fucks him with his fingers. Florian squeezes around him and Eskel just thrusts quicker, harder. He gets a third finger into him and Florian moans into his mouth. 

" _Please_ ," he groans, "Eskel I can take it, I want your cock."

"Yeah," Eskel breathes, "come on my fingers and I'll fuck you all night."

Florian groans, arching off Eskel's chest and shifting his hips back. Eskel withdraws and slides a hand down his thigh, burying his fingers in the thick hair and tugging his leg up over his hip. They rock in tandem and Eskel gets a hand between Florian's thighs, slipping into him again. Like this, he has a better angle and he can reach Florian's prostate properly. He angles his fingers toward it, bumping against it with every thrust. 

When Florian comes this time, he kisses Eskel hard, biting his bottom lip and sucking hard. He whines and bucks when Eskel pulls out again, but Eskel doesn't hesitate before pressing the head of his cock against him and thrusting in. He pulls him close so he can get deep, thrusting hard into him. 

Florian is tight around him and the pressure makes him dizzy after denying himself so long. He holds himself back because he knows he can get another orgasm out of Florian before he comes himself. He pushes his fingers through the hair on his thighs again, tugging a little as he pushes deep. 

His breath comes hard and Florianpants against him, neither able to catch their breath as they rock together. Florian's hands are on his neck and his face and his shoulders, grasping at whatever bit of him he can reach and Eskel presses into his arms. They're flush against each other when he comes, buried deep and shuddering. He presses his face into Florian's shoulder, taking deep breaths, but he keeps going, thrusting into him until Florian's shattering apart in his arms, whining and moaning Eskel's name. 

Eskel waits to catch his breath before slipping out of him and wrapping himself around Flor. He's still hard, but he's exhausted, emotionally more than anything, and it feels like more effort than it's worth to get up and clean off. Florian presses up close, getting a hand between them to brush his fingers up the length of Eskel's cock. 

"My turn?" he asks. Eskel just huffs a laugh and takes his hand, sliding it around his neck. 

"Maybe later," he hums, "right now, this is nice just like this."


End file.
